moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lekarstwo cz.3
Salai i Mia patrzyły z wielkim zdziwieniem na Mikhaln kłaniającego się przed ognistym olbrzymem, który dopiero co chciał ich zabić. -Jak to jest twoim mistrzem?!- krzyknęła demonica.- Mógłbyś to jakoś wytłumaczyć?! Mikhaln nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Wyprostował się i zwrócił w stronę Surtra: -Przybyłem tu w jednym celu Mistrzu… -Daruj se z tym „Mistrzem”- przerwał mu Surtr.- Obaj doskonale wiemy, że nie czujesz do mnie żadnego szacunku. Nauki, które ci podarowałem przyjąłeś tylko dlatego, że po to przysłał cię tu Odyn. Tak naprawdę nawet nie byłem twoim drugim nauczycielem, co raczyłeś podkreślić w swojej przemowie. -Może i nie drugim w kolejności- odpowiedział mag, jego głos lekko drgał,- ale z całą pewnością drugim, którego najlepiej zapamiętam. -Tak! Tak!- zaśmiał się lekko bóg.- Odyn jest pierwszym. Nic dziwnego, w końcu on ciebie zabił. Ja tylko próbowałem. Mikhaln zacisnął pięści. Starał się nie stracić opanowania. -Wracając do tego co mówiłem Surturze. Mój przyjaciel z Mitgardu cierpi na pewną przypadłość. Nazywa ją Spaczonym Płomieniem. Objawia się niekontrolowanym wybuchem czarno-fioletowego ognia. Sądzę, że ma to związek z jego stanem psychicznym…- mag przerwał, w trakcie jego wywodu Surtr uniósł dłoń ku górze i na jej wierzchu pojawił się czarno-fioletowy płomień. Identyczny jak ten, który Mikhaln miał możliwość oglądać w Metropolii, podczas ataku Kaszuba.- Co to jest?- mag nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. -''Confua Mortia''- Surtr zaczął lekko się śmiać.- Nie sądziłem, że ktoś wśród śmiertelników będzie w stanie przyjąć na siebie tyle bólu i tyle cierpienia, aby móc obudzić ten przeklęty ogień. -Tak właściwie to Serek jest smokiem- wtrąciła się Mia. Surtr spojrzał na nią mrocznym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. -Rozumiem. To jest bardziej prawdopodobne- zaśmiał się znowu.- Myślałem, że Smoczy Zabójcy zgładzili całą tą rasę. No cóż. Zapewne to i tak niebawem się stanie. -Co masz na myśli?!- krzyknęła nagle Salai. W odpowiedzi usłyszała ponownie śmiech. -Chodzi mi o to piekielny pomiocie, że niebawem ostatni smok, jak wy go nazywacie? Serek?- wypowiedzi Surtra towarzyszył nieustanny śmiech. Salai była już mocno poirytowana jego postawą.- Mniejsza z tym. Ten ognisty gad niebawem umrze. Zapanowała cisza. Przerwał ją krzyk Salai. -KŁAMIESZ!!! -Moja droga- kontynuował Surtr.- Rzeczywiście pomyliłem się nieznacznie. O śmierci mówimy, kiedy dysza odrywa się od ciała i zachowuje świadomość. Tu będzie gorzej. Jego ból spali go doszczętnie. Jego świadomość stanie w płomieniach. Dusza oddzieli się od spopielonego ciała…Hmmm… po namyśle, jednak nie. Z jego ciała nie zostanie nawet popiół. Dusza będzie w całości, ale co z tego, jak jego świadomość będzie płonąć i nikt, ale to nikt nie będzie w stanie ugasić tych płomieni. Zapanowała cisza. Zaciśnięte pięści Mikhalna drgały. Salai stała z wzrokiem spuszczonym w ziemię, a Mia zakryła twarz dłońmi. -Jaka szkoda- powiedział drwiąco Surtr.- Ostatni smok zabity przez własną nienawiść. Przez własne nieopanowanie. Przez własną głupotę… -CISZA!!!-wrzasnęła Salai i rzuciła się na boga. Nie wiadomo kiedy w jej rękach pojawiła się kosa. Demonica nie kontrolowała się. Uderzyła Surtra z olbrzymią siłą powodując falę uderzeniową, która przygasiła płomienie otaczające ich. -To furia!- krzyknęła Mia do Mikhalna. -Nie jest dobrze- powiedział przestraszony mag. Walka z Surtrem było ostatnim czego chciał, ale teraz jest już za późno. Ruszył w stronę Salai. W tym samym momencie ciało demonicy zmieniło formę. Przybrało wygląd potwora, a dookoła niej zaczęły pojawiać się niebieskie płomienie. -Gratulacje moja droga- powiedział drwiąco Surtr.- Nie wiedziałem od wieków, aby ktoś tak zapanował na ogniem. Naprawdę sporo się nauczyłaś. Po tych słowach Salai w ułamku sekundy znalazła się przed twarzą boga, zamachując się na niego kosą. Cios był wyprowadzany. Od głowy boga ostrze kosy dzieliły raptem centymetry. Nagle wszyscy zamarli. Salai unosiła się w powietrzu i nie mogła drgnąć. Płonąca niebieskim ogniem kosa powoli oddalała się od boga. -Jednak sporo to czasem za mało- dodał ironicznie Surtr. Zamachnął się mieczem na Salai. Olbrzymia fala ognia pokryła ciało demonicy. Dało się słyszeć krzyk. -Przecież jest odporna na ciepło i ogień!- zawoła Mia. Mikhaln nie wiedział co robić. Ogień ustał. -Głupia dziewucho- ryknął Surtr.- Byłem obecny przy tworzeniu Piekła! Wiem czym jesteś! Demon! Odporny na ogień! Nie masz duszy, więc czujesz się bezpieczna?! Zdradzę ci coś moja droga. Posiadasz esencję, którą ja mogę bez trudu spalić. Chcesz tego doświadczyć? To co czułaś do tej pory było niczym. Gwarantuję ci! -Puść ją- spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się w stronę Mikhalna, który spokojnym krokiem szedł w stronę Surtra. Mag miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał spokojnie. -Nie wtrącaj się Arcymagu! Chyba, że chcesz podzielić jej los- ryknął Surtr. -Miałeś rację- Mikhaln nie zwracał uwagi na groźby boga.- Nie szanowałem cię. Nie umiałem docenić, twoich nauk, jakkolwiek nietypowych, ale jednak nauk. Przez to nie mogłem osiągnąć spokoju wewnętrznego. To się zmieniło. Teraz to widzę i ci dziękuję Mistrzu. Proszę jednak byś puścił moją przyjaciółkę, bo w przeciwnym wypadku sprawy mogą przybrać bardziej nieprzyjemny obrót. Surtr patrzył na Mikhalna. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przez krótką chwilę milczał. -Jeśli to miał być żart, to wyjątkowo mało zabawny- powiedział po chwili.- To już koniec. Wypowiadając te słowa miecz Surtra zapłonął czarno-fioletowymi płomieniami. Ognisty bóg już zamachnął się swoją bronią, kiedy ziemia dookoła zaczęła pękać. Wszystko stało się jakby cięższe. Nawet pył unoszący się w powietrzu zaczął gwałtownie spadać na ziemię. Po chwili wszyscy słudzy Surtra zostali wbici w podłoże. Nawet Mia ni była w stanie się utrzymać pod takim ciężarem i upadła. Pośrodku tego pobojowiska stał Mikhaln. Jego oczy świeciły się. Miał ręce wyciągnięte przed siebie, a dłonie skierowane w dół. -Minęło wiele lat od naszego ostatniego spotkania- mówił mag.- Zdążyłem wiele się nauczyć, więc radzę ci ją puścić. Surtr stał jako jedyny. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Po chwili pojawił się w nich gniew. Zamachnął się ręką uderzając w unoszące się ciało Salai i posyłając dziewczynę kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. -Śmiesz wydawać mi rozkazy w moim własnym królestwie! Zamachnął się mieczem w stronę maga. Potężny strumień ognia poleciał w jego stronę. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się lekko i skierował dłoń ku górze. Ogień lecący w jego stronę poleciał dokładnie tam gdzie wskazał mag. -Grawitacja jest pięknym zjawiskiem- powiedział ze spokojem na twarzy.- Właściwie to ona kieruje wszystkim. Surtr patrzył na maga z wściekłością. Uniósł dłoń w stronę odbitych płomieni i skierował je z powrotem w stronę Mikhalna i jego przyjaciół. Mag uśmiechnął się i zawołał: -Mia! Postaw barierę! Czarownica zrobiła to tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Mikhaln przelał do ukształtowanej osłony tyle mocy, by wzmocnić ją wystarczająco. Kiedy ogień nacierał na nich z góry mag odwrócił się w stronę Surtra. -Wybacz, ale skoro nie zamierzasz nam pomóc, nie zamierzam pozostać tu ani chwili dłużej-powiedział czarodziej i wyciągnął dłonie w stronę boga.- Bard Longineus. W dłoni Mikhalna zabłysło błękitno-białe światło. W ułamku sekundy w stronę Surtra poleciał promień energii. Lecąc powodował falę uderzeniową krusząc skalną ziemię, czemu towarzyszył niewyobrażalny huk. Ognisty bóg w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się mieczem, jednak nie na wiele to się zdało. Siła uderzenia zaklęcia była tak potężna, że nie dało się jej zatrzymać. Surtr zorientował się o tym, gdy było już za późno. Zasłaniając się mieczem poczuł napór energii, której siła posłała do w tył. Nie zatrzymał się jednak mimo prób zahamowania odrzutu, poprzez wbicie miecza w ziemię. Zaklęcie miało taką moc, że Surtr poleciał kilkaset metrów dalej. Podnosząca się z ziemi Salai i Mia patrzyły jak władca tej krainy uderza w znajdująca się na horyzoncie górę. Powstała po zderzeniu fala uderzeniowa dotarła aż tutaj przynosząc ze sobą chmury pyłu. -Nie mamy wiele czasu- powiedział Mikhaln.- Wystarczająco go wściekłem. Zaraz tu wróci i już nic go nie powstrzyma. Teraz miałem więcej szczęścia. Nie dostanę kolejnej szansy. Cała trójka wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała w pośpiechu. -Gdzie teraz?- spytała Mia. -Musimy się stąd wydostać. Otworzyć portal- tłumaczył Mikhaln,- ale dopiero jak zgubimy Surtra. Nie może opuścić tego świata. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Lekarstwo Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures